darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
139
Laura continues to play with and against Roger and Burke while she gains an ally in Victoria, who agrees to help her win over David. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. There are very few lights burning at Collinwood for it is late at night. But lights in the Caretaker's Cottage are still burning. Roger catches a Burke and Laura in a near-tryst and threatens to kill Burke with a gun. Act I Burke challenges Roger to shoot him and he does. The shot hits the ceiling. Laura scolds them for behaving the way they did 10 years ago. Laura begs Burke to leave; Roger vows to kill Burke. Laura tells Roger that she's only being pleasant to Burke, she hasn't incriminated herself or Roger. She says the accident is in the past, with which she's not concerned, after Roger says she perjured herself. Roger orders her to be loyal to him. Roger questions David's paternity as a parting shot. Alone again, Laura moves to the window and calls to David in his dreams. Act II Victoria wakes David at 10:30AM, and he tells her he had a fitful night filled with the Fire-Dream again. Roger comes in to take David to see his mother, but David refuses. David is being obstinate in Roger's view, while he is sublimating fear of rejection in Victoria's opinion. Roger tells Victoria of the fire in Phoenix. Victoria has a plan to get David and Laura together. Act III Victoria goes to the Cottage and tells Laura about David's feelings about her. Laura admits to loving nice fires; they're soothing to her. Laura wants to win David's love, without forcing it on him. Victoria plans an accidental meeting between Laura and David. Supposedly, Victoria and David go for a walk every day from 4:30 to 5:00 after he does his homework. Victoria wants to meet at the greenhouse; Laura would prefer Widows' Hill, where she took him as a little boy to watch the ships. Nobody knows how much Laura needs David. Act IV Victoria takes David to Widows' Hill. David likes to play on the edge of the cliff and wants a pet seagull. They watch ships, where David tells Victoria of his dream to hop an ocean liner and leave forever. Laura asks him if he wants to go to Madagascar, of which they spoke when David was younger. In fright, David trips and falls near the cliff. Memorable quotes : Roger: (to Laura) The happiest day of my life will be when you take my son and go, if David is my son! Dramatis personae * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Location footage: Victoria and David walking is reused from 70. Story * Laura asks Victoria for a lock of David's hair. She keeps a lock of David's baby hair in a locket, a Collins family heirloom given to her by Roger on their wedding night, which she cherished in the sanitarium. * David's favorite color is blue. * TIMELINE: Day 24 begins, and will end in episode 140. 10:30am: David awakens. It was last night when Laura moved into the cottage (which occurred in episode 135). Victoria takes David for a walk between 4:30pm and 5pm. Bloopers and continuity errors * The gun that Roger enters the cottage with at the end of the previous episode is a twin barrel with an over/under design. The gun he has at the beginning of this episode is a bolt action rifle. * Vicki arrives at Laura's cottage with a breakfast tray, and as she walks in to set it down on the table a camera swings in from left of screen , momentarily blocking her face from view. End credits announcement * A sports special tonight in color. See Pro Football's Shotgun Marriage: Sonny, Money and Merger, a penetrating look at the AFL/NFL union, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 139 on the IMDb 0139